


Transition

by minarii



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minarii/pseuds/minarii
Summary: It really was quite astonishing how smoothly they transitioned from 'just friends' to something more.





	Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny moonsun one-shot that I tried to make fluffy, pls excuse the poor quality i'm pretty new to writing :)
> 
> also posted on aff a while ago I only just made an account on here lol

It really was quite astonishing how smoothly they transitioned from being just friends to something more.

The first hint of romantic attraction between Yongsun and Byulyi was like a scene from a movie. They were still practicing in the dance studio late at night, Wheein and Hyejin both long gone, when Yongsun lost her balance, eyes wide as she stumbled into Byulyi's arms.

For a moment that seemed both too long and too short, all they could do was stare at each other, take each other in, before they both realised how close their faces were. Noses almost touching, breaths mingling while both were panting from the hours spent practicing. Yongsun didn't notice Byulyi's gaze flicker to her lips for a split second, Byulyi didn't notice the red tint slowly spreading across Yongsun's face.

The next moment they were both stood up straight, a safe distance between them as Yongsun muttered a quiet thanks. The incident was soon forgotten, though they found themselves avoiding each other's eyes for the rest of the night.

These 'moments' between them gradually became more frequent, gazes often lingering on each other's lips during conversations, their already excessive skinship becoming even more touchy. 

More often than not, Byulyi's arms found themselves snaked around Yongsun's waist, holding her close as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do.

More often that not, Yongsun found herself easily melting into Byulyi's embraces, feeling entirely comfortable as if it were the only place she belonged.

The first kiss they shared was absolutely unlike a scene from a movie. There was no music, no fireworks, no buzz in the air, it simply happened, as naturally as the sun rising in the morning and setting at night.

The two were sat together on the sofa in Byulyi's dorm, watching television together while waiting for Wheein and Hyejin to return from their trip to the cinema on one of their rare days off. Byulyi's arm was casually slung around Yongsun already, bringing her in close under the blanket they shared. This kind of intimacy was normal and comfortable and they sat engaged in light conversation as the show they were watching paused and advertisements started playing.

As they chatted, Yongsun lifted her head from its place on Byulyi's shoulder as the latter also turned her head to make eye contact. Just like the first time, the conversation died out as they simply gazed at each other. Not a single word was spoken as they simultaneously leaned in, lips meeting in a short, chaste kiss. 

Mildly shocked looks adorned both their faces, neither quite knowing what had just happened, when suddenly the adverts finished and the show picked up where it had left off. Yongsun's head returned to Byulyi's shoulder and neither of them said anymore before Wheein burst into the dorm, dragging Hyejin behind her and yelling about how amazing the movie had been. Yongsun and Byulyi only smiled and laughed along to Wheein's excited retelling of the entire film's storyline and soon the four of them were in bed sleeping soundly, with no mention of the sweet kiss.

Kissing now became part of their normal routine. Short pecks in between all the hugs and laughter, hidden from anyone else. Neither Yongsun nor Byulyi dared to question what exactly was happening between them, both content with simply going with the flow and not putting their friendship in danger with questions that neither of them seemed to know the answers to. They became much closer, in each other's company 24/7. Yongsun was spending the night in Byulyi's dorm more and more often, the two of them staying up watching movies together and falling asleep beside each other. 

Wheein and Hyejin had noticed something, they just weren't quite sure what. Their unnies' relationship just seemed so... domestic. Playfully cooking breakfast together for the four of them, giggling like teenagers as Yongsun was chased around the kitchen after smearing pancake batter across Byulyi's nose. The two younger members only really understood when they witnessed something they never thought they would see: a jealous Yongsun. Realisation hit like a train as they saw the cold glare directed at Byulyi as she got a little too close to a fan. That was all it took for Wheein and Hyejin to finally realise the depth of their friends' 'relationship'.

Weeks went by like this, neither Byulyi nor Yongsun willing to try and talk about what this more-than-friendship meant, what they meant. Until one night, in the quiet of Byulyi's room.

The first "I love you" was a quiet whisper, Byulyi might not have heard it had she not been concentrating on the sound of Yongsun's breathing for the past fifteen minutes. They had gone to bed early, hoping to get enough sleep before their busy schedule the next day. Both of them had assumed the other had already fallen asleep long ago, while they both in fact lay awake, unable to sleep and simply listening to each others soft breaths in the silence of the dorm. 

That's when Yongsun let out her confession, in the softest, most vulnerable tone Byulyi had ever heard. 

"I love you, Byul. You know that, right?" she asked, still thinking the woman beside her was fast asleep.

That was when she saw Byulyi visibly stiffen next to her, suddenly panicking as if she had just dropped a bomb on their friendship. Both women stayed in silence for what seemed like years, no one wanting to break the tension that had settled between them, until Yongsun released the breathe she didn't know she was holding as Byulyi turned to her with the warmest, most loving smile she had ever seen on a person.

"Of course, yeba." Byulyi replied, equally as soft, her warm smile still plastered on her face.

"I love you too, so much. You know that, right?" Yongsun couldn't help but gasp at the confession, her heart swelling with emotions for her best friend.

"Obviously." she let out with a sly smirk, trying to hide her blush as she snuggled back into Byulyi's arms.

"Hey, Yongsun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

"Like, a lot."

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay."

"Okay."

It really was quite astonishing how smoothly they transitioned from being just friends to something more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
